gunsnrosesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock in Rio IV
Rock in Rio IV was a music festival held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil from September 23 to October 2 in 2011. Headlining acts at the festival included Elton John, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Metallica, Stevie Wonder, Shakira and Guns N' Roses. Guns N' Roses performance Guns N' Roses headlined on October 2, the final day of Rock in Rio IV to kick off their 2011 South American Tour, their third time headlining the event (fourth counting Rock in Rio Lisboa II). It is notable in being the only full show from the current lineup to be streamed and released in pro-shot and for being the first show to feature a performance of "Estranged" since 1993. Guns' performance has been heavily criticized among media and some fans, in particular, Axl Rose's performance. It was the first Guns N' Roses show since December 2010, and it is believed by many that Rose did not rehearse during this time and that this was the reason for what was considered a sub-par vocal performance at the show. It was also raining during the show, possibly contributing to a late starting time and/or a shortened show and causing many technical issues on stage. Rose first took the stage in a large yellow raincoat, and many concert reviewers perceived this as trying to hide his weight gain. During the performance of "November Rain," Rose noticeably made mistakes with both the lyrics and piano during the second verse and outro. He then immediately queued Bumblefoot's solo and left the stage. When he returned to finish the show, he appeared visibly frustrated, standing still for most of the remainder of the show. Later in the show, during "Patience", Rose made another mistake, forgetting the lyrics during the second verse, frustrating him yet again. Bumblefoot was also criticized for stopping multiple times during the solo of "Welcome to the Jungle" to remove a Stormtrooper helmet from his head (once unsuccessfully). He later apologized for this on his Twitter account. Despite the above criticisms, most fans and media have praised the performance of "Estranged." Setlist Despite a setlist posted on the official Rock in Rio twitter that included songs such as "Oh My God", "There Was a Time" and a new song called "Going Down", the setlist for Rock in Rio IV was very similar to other setlists from the 2010 tour, with "Estranged" and two new band member solos being the only new additions. #"Chinese Democracy" #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"It's So Easy" #"Mr. Brownstone" #"Sorry" #*Richard Fortus guitar solo (James Bond Theme) #"Live and Let Die" #"Rocket Queen" #"This I Love" #*DJ Ashba guitar solo ("Mi Amor") #"Sweet Child o' Mine" #"Estranged" #"Better" #*Dizzy Reed piano solo ("Baba O'Riley") #"Street of Dreams" #"You Could Be Mine" #*Instrumental Jam ("Sunday Bloody Sunday") #"November Rain" #*Bumblefoot guitar solo (Pink Panther Theme) #"Knockin' on Heaven's Door" #"Nightrain" #"Patience #"Paradise City" See also *''Rock in Rio II'' *''Rock in Rio III'' *''Rock in Rio Lisboa II'' Category:Concerts